


What Dreams are Made of

by AnnieSand16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Angel Wings, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub Undertones, Dreams, Gentle Dom Castiel, Hickeys, Human Dean, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Sex, Not yet anyway ;), One Shot, Sub Dean, Tie Kink, Wet Dream, almost canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieSand16/pseuds/AnnieSand16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one-shot is what I wish would have happened during 4.03, In the Beginning. </p>
<p>Dean wasn't dreaming about Hell at all. But then again, Castiel always knew that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Dreams are Made of

The dreams continued.

Dean wasn’t sure how to stop them, or if he even wanted to. They were always the same.

His hands were always tied together with the same blue silk tie, and Castiel was always sitting on his hips, worshiping his naked body with adoring touches and sweet kisses. Nothing ever traveled past his hips though. But that didn’t mean that he didn’t beg Cas for it.

Castiel would always laugh and stroke Dean’s cheek gently. “Not this time, Dean.”

And Dean would always groan and let the angel continue sucking and nipping at the hinge of his jaw.

Jesus. He hadn’t even known the guy for long… Not to mention Dean had stabbed him in the chest the first time they met. But he was absolutely smitten and obsessed with the gorgeous angel to the point that all of his dreams of hellfire had been replaced with Castiel.

Little blooms of red and purple peppered the hunter’s neck and chest. Dean wished that Cas would let him leave one on the perfectly smooth lines of the angel’s throat, but every time that he tried Castiel pulled away, laughing.

“No, Dean. I am not yours to mark. But you, you are mine to keep, to cherish, and use how I please.”

And damn if that didn’t make Dean whine with need.

 

 

Suddenly he jerked awake in his bed, panting slightly.

“Hello, Dean.”

Oh shit.

The hunter jolted up to find the owner of the voice, even though he knew exactly who it belonged to. He peered over his shoulder, and sure enough, Castiel sat on the edge of the other side of the bed facing the wall.

“Tell me,” he drawled, slowly turning to face Dean, “what were you dreaming about?”

He sighed with irritation and pushed the jacket that he had been using as a blanket around his waist to conveniently hide his raging erection.

“You get your freak on by watchin’ other people sleep?” he mumbled, doing his best to sit up and look at Cas. “What do you want?”

The gleam in the angel’s eye unnerved Dean as Castiel stood and walked around the bed to where he was standing over him.

Dean swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump that had suddenly risen in his throat.

Castiel smirked slightly and leaned down to where his mouth was right next to Dean’s ear. “I know what you desire,” a hand shoved away the thick leather coat and the sudden pressure on his dick made Dean moan, “and what you dream of.” Dean inhaled sharply as steady fingers undid the button on his jeans. “And I am here,” he had pulled back so that crystal clear cerulean met his own lust-blown green eyes, “to tend to your needs.”

Oh fuck. Dean was so screwed.

He whined softly as Castiel moved to straddle Dean’s hips and pushed their lips together in a hot kiss. Dean fumbled with the angel’s coat until he ripped it away, taking the suit jacket with it, hurling it across the room. Cas separated their mouths long enough to yank Dean’s open flannel off and pull his black t-shirt over his head.

Castiel leaned back away from Dean to slowly undo his tie. The angel’s movements were determined and slow. Dean understood exactly what the angel wanted and squirmed to lay back on the bed and pulled his arms above his head in an offering to Cas. The feral grin he received made Dean’s heart skip a beat.

The silk slithered around Dean’s wrists in an intricate pattern securing him to the slats of the headboard. Castiel took a little time to inspect each hand and ensure that the bonds wouldn’t rub the hunter raw.

Part of Dean knew this was incredibly stupid. He had just rendered himself helpless to a man…angel…that he barely knew. God he was stupid. But the urgency he felt below his hips insisted that he would be fine.

When he was finished, Cas leaned down and gave Dean a surprisingly soft kiss, letting their lips part and gently twining his tongue with the hunter’s. Castiel grinned before pausing a moment to pull his white dress shirt off, and Dean watched in utter amazement as two magnificent, inky black wings materialized before his eyes.

They were enormous, shimmering in the dingy lighting of the motel room. Dean had to remember to breathe when he saw flashes of silver, blue, and purple as Castiel flicked them and stretched them.

“Consider yourself lucky, Dean Winchester,” he whispered in the hunter’s ear. “You’re the first person I’ve ever let see them.”

Dean gasped and tried desperately to free his hands. The beautiful appendages were so enticing. They looked like the feathers would be softer than the finest silk, and he couldn’t touch them.

Cas laughed as Dean whined and tugged at his restraints. “Please, Cas. I wanna touch them!”

“No. Not this time,” he said as the magnificent wings disappeared in the blink of an eye. “Perhaps on another occasion when you aren’t so…tied up.” His mischievous grin and the promise that this would not be a one-time activity made Dean’s heart leap with lust.

He then pushed himself off of Dean’s legs, yanking off the hunter’s jeans and boxers in one swift movement, tossing them aside carelessly.

He let out a low hum as he admired Dean’s naked body, stretched long across the bed.  Dean gasped as the same hands from his dreams started caressing his sides, and running across invisible lines on his chest. The touches felt familiar, and yet completely different and new because this wasn’t just one of Dean’s fantasies.

This was _real_.

Castiel drew a long line of wet, searing kisses that started at Dean’s lips and traveled all the way down his neck and chest until they stopped over one nipple. He grinned and flicked a wet tongue out playfully against the sensitive skin. Dean inhaled as the angel moved on to kiss and suckle it, worrying it slightly with his teeth.

On one particularly sharp bite, Dean couldn’t help but let out a tiny yelp.

“Cas?” he asked timidly, interrupting the angel’s work on his other nipple.

“Dean, I will not harm you.”

The hunter shifted slightly in concern, body tensing despite Cas’ comforting voice.

The nibbling stopped as Castiel rose to cup Dean’s face in his hands. “I understand your concerns. I am the one that raised you from Hell. I am the one who pieced your broken body back together. I know your limitations, and I am fully aware that you do not want pain to be a part of this experience. I care for you, and I _will not_ do anything that you are not prepared for. I am here to protect, and provide for you, Dean Winchester.”

Dean let Cas’ words wash over him. They were soothing and there was no hint of a lie in them. He sighed and nodded in Castiel’s hands. The angel smiled softly and leaned down to give him a chaste kiss.

“Now,” he drawled, running a hand down to Dean’s hip as his bright blue eyes sparkled in the dim light of the room, “how about we start making some of your dreams come true tonight?”

**Author's Note:**

> This could definitely be expanded for another chapter (though I would have to increase the rating for that... ;) haha), but that depends on what you all think of it. Feedback is always welcome!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone! :)


End file.
